


gay

by LovelyDangerous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, M/M, klance, this is really short but i hope u like it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDangerous/pseuds/LovelyDangerous
Summary: its supersupersuper short but i decided to post it anyway lol i hope u like it





	gay

**Author's Note:**

> its supersupersuper short but i decided to post it anyway lol i hope u like it

“Keith, we should probably sleep now.” Lance mentioned to Keith. Keith was on his phone, facing Lance. He looked up, then turned around and put his phone on the night stand. “I guess.” He mumbled, disappointed. Lance took his hand. “Hey. That doesn’t mean I don’t like staying up late with you. I just think that in the morning, both of us will be glad we got some sleep.” Lance reassured him. Keith smiled. “I know… but right now, I want to always be awake with you. I don’t care about how I feel in the morning.” In the dark light, Lance could still tell that Keith’s face was bright red. He took his other hand and cupped his face. “Bro. You are so cute.”

 

“No homo?” Keith giggled. Lance laughed. “No homo.” He said as he pressed his lips against Keith’s. As he pulled away, he said, “Man, your lips are so soft. I love you so much, bro. No homo.” Keith laughed out loud, quickly quieting down as he heard movement from the room next door. Lance chuckled and pulled Keith in for another kiss. 

 

“Gay!” Someone yelled from the doorway. Keith and Lance whipped around to see Pidge standing there. Keith jumped up and started sprinting towards the doorway. Pidge started cackling as both her and Keith ran out of view of Lance. He was still rolling around laughing, trying to muffle himself in his pillow so that he didn’t wake up the whole castle. 

 

Suddenly, Keith came running in and slammed the door behind him. He looked terrified. He glanced over at Lance, who was still laughing, and said “This is not funny! That satanic gremlin is fast for her height!” That just made Lance laugh harder. He got up out of the bed and walked over to Keith. 

 

He gave him a quick kiss and started pulling the nightstand towards the door. Suddenly Lance started to hear quiet thumping get louder and louder. “Brace yourself!” Lance whisper screamed to Keith. He nodded, visibly bracing for impact. “Come out, you little shit!” Pidge whispered into the keyhole. You could almost hear her grinning.

 

After over fifteen minutes of waiting, Lance looked through the keyhole to see that Pidge had left. “She’s gone.” He whispered to Keith. “Alright, we should probably move to my room just in case anyways.” Keith responded. Lance nodded and the boys tiptoed out into the hallway. It was another fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> woahh did u like it?? theres like no plot or anything just a short fun story,, leave me a comment if u feel like it


End file.
